


First Impressions

by WatercolorSunrise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, F/M, MC has friends, Multiple Personalities, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorSunrise/pseuds/WatercolorSunrise
Summary: MC and Saeran are having a few of her friends over, so that they can finally meet the guy she won't shut up about.They say first impressions can make all the difference. Saeran isn't sure if he's equipped to meet MC's friends for the first time. Luckily for him, another part of him is well known for his ability to be an attentive host.This was written for Saeran Choi Week 2019 on Tumblr for the prompt Domesticity.





	First Impressions

Saeran darts across the kitchen for what must be the 40th time in ten minutes. He stirs something in a pot on the stove before pacing back across the room, opening the fridge, and closing it again. **  
**

“Where did I? – Oh there it is!” he says, grabbing a small jar off the counter and returning to the stove once more. 

MC watches as he nervously adjusts every knob on the stove by a hair, and then cracks the oven open momentarily to check on whatever’s in there. 

“Anything you need me to do?” MC offers tentatively, a little frazzled by her boyfriend frantic appearance. 

He startles for a second, jerking around to face her. “Oh! MC, I didn’t see you there!” He wipes his hands on his apron, obviously nervous. “No, no I’m fine. I’m almost done? I think? Everything here should be good for a minute or two. I’ve gotta go out to the garden and cut some flowers for the vase on the table, set it, and then I have to change and also I should -”

“Saeran, why don’t you go change while I set the table and get the flowers?” She says running her hands up and down his forearms soothingly. 

“I, I don’t want to trouble you though.”

“It’s no trouble! You’re doing all this for my friends. This is the least I could do to help.”

“Um - ok, Any flower in the garden should be fine.” he pauses “OH, but not the Snapdragons! Or the Anemone! Anthurium would be especially good though, do you know what they look like?”

“They’re red I think?” MC guesses hesitantly. He nods, signifying she’s correct. “But Babe, I don’t think anyone’s going to be garnering meanings from which flowers we have on the table.”

“I know, I know, I just,” he sighs, “want everything to be perfect.” 

“It will be!” She says brightly. “I know you’re nervous, but no one’s going to be judging you as harshly as you think. Plus I’ve never seen you do anything less than perfect.”

He looks off to the side avoiding her eyes, still somewhat unfamiliar with compliments. 

She pulls him back so that he’s looking into her eyes, “You don’t have to be perfect. You just have to be you.” She adds, smiling up at him. 

“I’ll try” he promises. 

“Good,” She says simply, giving him a light peck on the check. “Now, you go get ready and I’ll take care of stuff out here.” 

Bringing his arms around her, he hugs her tightly for a moment She’s always understood him so well, always knows exactly what he needs to hear. “Thank you, Princess” 

“Anytime.” She reassures him. 

He takes off his apron, carefully hanging it on a hook and retreats into their bedroom to get ready. 

“And you don’t have to wear a tie!” MC calls to him from down the hall.

—

He’s putting the finishing touches on dinner when a short knock on their door signifies at least one of MC’s friends has arrived. She watches him visibly stiffen, still nervous despite her brief pep talk. 

“They’re going to love you.” She says as she passes him, patting him lightly on the back on her way to the door. 

She opens the door to find her friend Minji, and Minji’s boyfriend Jinwo. Minji is MC’s best friend since high school. She was the first to hear about Saeran, although at the time Minji was extremely skeptical since then MC’s managed to give her a better impression of her boyfriend. Along with everything that’s been on the news lately regarding the prime minister, she can understand why MC was originally so secretive about him. 

Jinwo is a well-meaning man who is often too loud for his own good but has always had Minji’s best interests at heart. So even with his somewhat boisterous attitude, MC considers him a friend as well. 

“MC!” Minji cheers excitedly, hugging her friend tightly. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in years!”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been busy.” MC says apologetically.

“Yea, yea. Let’s cut to the chase.” Jinwo says in a falsely stern voice. “Where’s the boy?”

“Stop it!” Minji says. “You’ll scare the poor guy.”

“He’s just finishing up dinner.” MC responds, about to close the door when she sees Youngmi, her spunky, former college roommate making her way down the hall. 

“Wait, wait. I’m here!” Youngmi calls down the hall, catching up to the three of them. “Hey girl.” she greets, giving MC a quick hug.

MC hugs her other friend back and then leads the three of them into her and Saeran’s apartment. 

Saeran exists the kitchen, he’s still nervous but he’s wearing one of his welcoming smiles. Not unlike the one the ones Ray used to wear when attending to her at Mint Eye. She smiles back at him, thankful for his willingness to have this meeting with her friends. 

“Hello everyone!” Saeran greets brightly, MC notices the slight tremble in his voice but doubt anyone else will pick it up. 

MC feels Youngmi’s breath hit her ear as she half whispers, “Mmm, MC he is cute.” 

MC embarrassed, holds her hand over her mouth for half a second before giggling shortly, but excitedly. “I know right?” She says, feeling like a schoolgirl. 

“Everyone, this is Saeran, my boyfriend. Saeran this is - “

“Minji, Jinwo, and Youngmi.” Saeran finishes, gesturing to each of her friends correctly. MC’s eyes widen as she realizes just exactly _how_ he already knows that. 

“Whoa,” Jinwo says. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you I’ve just heard so much about the three of you from MC.” Saeran adds, smoothing the wrinkles out of his short sleeve button down. 

“Good things I hope?” Minji asks. 

“Of course.” 

“Dude,” Jinwoo starts. “I have been watching the news and man. I am sorry your Dad’s such an asshole.” 

Saeran laughs shortly “Thanks? I think? I don’t want to focus on things like that tonight though, although he is… not a good person.” 

Jinwo chuckles in response, holding out his hand in greeting. “Nice to finally meet you.” he says.

Saeran takes his hand and shakes it steadily. “You as well. Minji and Youngmi also.” He says, turning to the girls. 

“Oh, I brought wine!” Youngmi suddenly remembers, pulling a bottle of white from her purse. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Saeran says. “But thank you so much, I’ll go open this” He takes the bottle and retreats into the kitchen. 

“He’s like, really well mannered.” Jinwo says. 

“He’s like a cute waiter at a restaurant or some shit.” Youngmi adds. 

“He seems very sweet.” Minji comments.

MC laughs, a little nervous at her friend’s assessments. “He’s nervous, he’ll relax after a little bit. I promise he isn’t always so… waiter-y” 

—

Later, the five of them sit around the table in idle conversations, mostly catching up between the four friends as Saeran serves everyone. MC had offered to help but he had insisted. Youngmi is about two drinks in by the time they start to eat the main course. 

“Oh my god” she gasps at first bite. 

Saeran looks toward her, _does she not like it?_ He thinks to himself

“This. Is. Delicious. MC! Where did you find him?” Youngmi says exaggeratedly. “Cute, sweet, and he can cook? Does he have a brother?” 

Searan’s mouth slacks at the compliment, cheeks heating up but thankful she likes the food and also? Approves of him?

MC laughs outright “A twin actually!” She savors in the way her friend’s face lights up. “I cannot vouch for his cooking skills though,” She continues, “Unless you like chip and soda smoothies.” 

A light laugh passes over the table but MC notices Saeran stays quiet, almost like he’s zoning out for a second. 

“How did you not know that he had a twin?” Minji asks Youngmi under her breath. “The two of them have been all over the news. The one was missing for a while but he’s back now.”

“I just got back in the county,” Youngmi explains defensively. 

They meant to be quiet but MC and Saeran hear it anyway. “It’s ok,” Saeran says. “You’ll catch up soon enough. Soon you’ll realize you can’t go anywhere without seeing mine or my brother’s faces.” 

“That must be rough for you.” Minji comment sympathetically. 

Saeran shrugs. “Oh! Don’t worry about me, I’ll be ok!” 

—

“Thank you guys so much!” Minji says as the three of them are getting ready to leave. 

“Dinner was amazing dude,” Jinwo says. “I think you’ve got a good one here MC. I can tell he’s gonna take care of you. Just makes sure she pulls her own weight around here.”

“Hey!” MC exclaims. 

“Kidding sis, calm down,” he says, earning a raspberry from MC in defiance.

Saeran smiles hesitantly “MC is my number one priority.” He says with conviction. MC reaches out for his hands, he shies away for a second but ultimately takes her hand in his. _That’s different_ MC notes mentally. 

“You two are so cute together!” Youngmi says still as peppy as ever before leaning into her ear “And uh, if the brother’s single, let me know ok?” She comments with a wink before exiting the apartment. “Bye MC!” she calls from the hall. 

“Well we better get going, we had a great night. Hope to see you both again soon.” Minji says, hugging her friend before following Youngmi with Jinwo in tow. 

As soon as the door is shut, MC clicks the lock and turns to her boyfriend, reaching out for both his hands. 

He holds them tentatively. 

“I told you everything would go well.” She says. “Do you think it went well, Ray?” She emphasizes her last syllable and she studies him. 

He inhales a gasp of air and flinches a bit. “How, How did you know? A-Are you mad?”

“Of course I’m not mad silly!” She soothes, moving to embrace him. He relaxes a bit, knowing she’s not mad. Knowing she wouldn’t lie. “Did you really think I wouldn’t recognize my first love?” She adds into the crook of his neck before looking him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry MC, it’s just Saeran was so scared he’d mess up and he said I’m good at stuff, well, stuff like this so I offered to take over. To be a good host.” 

“Good thinking then, you’re both very smart and you were a great host, by the way.”

“Thanks” he mutters, looking down. 

“When I said I loved all of you, I was never lying. I love you, Ray.”

“I love you too, MC”

“Would you like to watch a movie with me?” She asks. 

He nods in affirmation “Can I keep holding your hand?” He asks. 

“You can do even more than that!” MC says brightly, basking in her boyfriend’s red face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I had this idea in my head for months and It was so much fun to finally get it down. I was half way through writing this when I realized Saeran sounded more like Ray, so here he is! Saeran’s an unpredictable character for me but that’s what makes him such a joy to write!
> 
> I'm slowly making my way through cross-posting my one shots for Saeran week here, and then I'll move on to the ones from Saeyoung week.


End file.
